


Club Encounters

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Clubbing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Groping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: In a certain club, world warriors meet......and fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the night, Juri's looking for some fun.

In a certain country, in a certain nightclub, Juri Han was hanging out in a bathroom stall. She had dressed up in a goth school girl outfit, with dyed hair, heavy make up and torn stockings.

There were two things that Juri liked more than anything else, beating people up and fucking. She had done the former throughout the day, and the most popular club in town had seemed like an excellent place to find someone to do the latter with. However, the patronage had sorely disappointed her.

She liked it rough, but none of the clubbers seemed like they could give her what she needed. The sight of their greased up hair and stink of shitty deodorant made her feel like playing football with their heads more than anything else.

Frustrated, she had approached the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary. She didn’t care for the drink, but she liked the word bloody, and every excuse to use it was a good one in her book.  
“What does a girl need to do to get some dick around here?”, she said loudly, to no one in particular. Several men nearby perked up and leered at her.  
“Forget it, fucksticks. Pussies like you can’t handle this”, she taunted, sliding a hand across her curves, finishing off by giving her own ass a sharp slap. Some men turned away immediately, some lingered for a few more moments, eyeing her hungrily before melting back into the crowd.

Juri grumbled disappointedly. She had hoped that her taunt would piss off someone enough to pick a fight with her. Kicking someone’s teeth in was always a fun distraction.  
“Hey, girl. You looking for a good time?”, the barkeeper asked as he placed a glass filled with a thick red liquid in front of her. Juri made a show of wrapping her lips around the straw and taking a sip while looking him over.

For all her bravado Juri was a small woman. The barkeeper on the other hand was taller than average and heavyset. Even if he wasn’t a looker, a massive guy like that might have been able to give her the rough pounding she wanted.  
“I’m listening”, she said, leaning in.  
“The guys around here aren’t to your liking, huh?”. Juri scoffed disdainfully. “Well, if you just want some dick without dealing with the guy attached to it, you should check out the men’s restroom. Center stall”, he said. She raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s there?”, she asked.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Or did you have other plans?”. She supposed she didn’t. Juri chugged the rest of the Bloody Mary and made her way to the restroom.

It was empty when she arrived. The subtle scent of piss covered by air freshener tickled her nose. The room was a simple affair of white tiled floors and walls. One wall was occupied by urinals and the other one was obscured by three bathroom stalls. Juri walked into the middle one and looked around. It looked clean, thankfully. The walls on either side had holes drilled into them, almost big enough to shove a hand through. A big grin appeared on Juri’s lips. This was perfect.

Thus she began waiting for someone to play with. She had imagined that the bathroom would see frequent visits, but it wasn’t so. Bored, she whipped out her phone and played some Fate/Grand Order. Her phone quickly disappeared in her pocket again when someone entered the restroom. Juri bit her lower lip in anticipation.

* * * * *

Sean felt out of place. Laura had dragged him into this club, saying something about him needing to come out of his shell. He didn’t like the sheer mass of people, the fact that all the other guys looked more handsome than him made him feel terrible, and the fact that Laura had abandoned him as soon as they had gotten in made him feel lost and alone.

He tried to dance but felt awkward next to the fluid motions of the other people around him. He stepped on people’s feet, drawing ire from every direction. He frantically apologized, but since the loud music drowned out his voice he decided that fleeing was his best option to avoid a beating.

He slammed the door to the restroom shut behind him and took a few deep breaths. He felt like he could finally hear his own thoughts again. Sean splashed his face with water and took stock of himself. He looked a little pale, he was sweaty, and he had a large stain on his shoulder. Apparently someone had spilled their drink on him.

Everything sucked. He wanted to go home, but he had forgotten his wallet and Laura wouldn’t want to leave so early even if he managed to find her in the throng. He resigned himself to the refuge of every loser who stumbled into a party he didn’t belong in: the bathroom stall.

He shuffled inside, closed the door and slumped onto the bowl. At least the place looked clean, except for the graffiti covering the walls. It had everything, from marxist slogans, poorly drawn penises and shitty jokes to phone numbers and a crossed out game of tic-tac-toe that had ended in a draw.

What caught his eye was a hole in the wall separating his from another stall. Scrawled above it was _The Happy Hole_ , with an arrow pointing at it. Sean chuckled to himself. He had spent enough time on the internet to know what that was used for. He couldn’t believe people actually did that sort of thing.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. After playing around for a few minutes he heard knocking coming from the stall next to his. He looked at the hole and gasped when a slender finger was beckoning him. He couldn’t believe it. Was there actually someone over there that wanted to suck him off? He got up, feeling his cock swelling in his pants.  
“A-are you serious?”, he stammered. The finger disappeared and Sean was about to sit down again when a long tongue was stuck through the hole instead, beckoning him like the finger had done.

He immediately fumbled to get his pants off. Getting his cock sucked for the first time would make the trip to this stinking place totally worth it.  
_Please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a girl_ , he thought as he put his dick in the hole.

“Nice”, a husky voice said mirthfully. Then something warm and slippery wrapped around his glans closely followed by what were most definitely a pair of soft lips. Sean moaned as the sucking began.

He didn’t know what kind of slut was working his cock, but she was fantastic. She had worked her way down his shaft within only a minute. Her mouth was seemingly overflowing with saliva, bathing his cock in warmth. Her long tongue caressed him unrelentingly. When his tip wasn’t getting licked, it was getting rubbed against the inside of her cheeks. She sucked him really hard, slurping excess saliva in the process. Her lips were like a pair of fingers tightly closed around his cock, stroking him.

Before long, his cock moved past the tight confines of her mouth and dove into the even tighter confines of her throat. Once he was stuck in there, it started feeling a lot like a masturbation toy he had ordered online, except a million times better. Her esophagus relaxed and tightened, massaging him. Her tongue was still slithering along the underside of his cock. The choking noises she made were music to Sean’s ears. He gripped the edge of the wall lest his legs gave out, and simply enjoyed the service. Soon, he felt the warm pressure building up deep in his groin, his cock throbbed and twitched, and he was about to shoot his load straight down her throat.

However, the slut on the other side seemed to have different plans. She grabbed his dick at the base and applied pressure to his urethra, preventing him from cumming. Then she pulled her head away, slowly dragging her teeth along his dick. Sean whimpered pathetically.  
“Not so fast! I haven’t had enough fun yet”, the husky voice said, sounding a little more raspy than before.

She held his cock like that until he stopped twitching. Sean heard shuffling around and felt his cock rubbing against skin.  
“What are you doing?”, he asked, nervously. Feeling her teeth had intimidated him.  
“Just taking a few selfies with your cock on my face. We’ll get to the good part in a second”, she said. Sean would’ve really like to see those. The idea made him throb.

Shortly thereafter, Sean felt his glans rubbing between two soft patches of skin. He wondered what it was until something pushed against him. It slowly yielded, engulfing him.  
“Oh, yeah. That’s it!”, she groaned as her tight warmth gobbled him up. Sean was groaning, too. She was so tight that he actually had to push forward, lest he got pushed out again.  
“Ready?”, she asked when she had taken just a little more than his glans. Sean braced himself, tightly gripping onto the wall even though he wasn’t sure what for.  
“Yeah”, he said. Then, the slut pushed her hips towards him, hard. Both of them cried out as his cock penetrated her deeply. Sean felt faint. He would’ve never guessed that fucking his first pussy would be so intense.

* * * * *

Only that it wasn’t his first pussy. He was almost balls deep in Juri’s ass. She liked it rough. She wanted it to hurt, and getting fucked in the ass without foreplay or lube really did it for her. Not to mention that she made it a point to not let just any random guy fuck her pussy. That hole was reserved for real men.

In any case, the sensation of her butt getting spread wide open was absolutely delicious. She wiggled her hips around to get a good feel of the thick meat inside her before she began thrusting. Her ass felt hot and it drove her wild. She sped up quickly, slamming her ass into the wall with every plunge. She moaned lustily and laughed at the pathetic sounding whimpering coming from the guy beyond the wall. It seemed like her ass was a little much for him. The thought fired her up even more, and she felt her climax coming on quickly.

* * * * *

This bitch was crazy! Sean was worried that the wall might give way. She just kept going faster and faster! Her hole was strangling him to the point where the friction was almost painful. The saliva coating his cock managed to make it bearable, barely.  
“Ora Ora Ora Ora ORA!!!”, the crazy slut yelled, pounding him and the wall ever harder and faster. Sean couldn’t even try to hold his load. He cried out, and that was the only warning she got for the load of cum he shot into her right after. Thankfully, she slowed down a little while he filled her tight hole up, but she never really stopped. Sean whimpered, and his cock softened, eventually getting pushed out of the tight hole. He heard the girl chuckling.  
“That felt good, didn’t it?”, she asked lustily. Sean didn’t respond, he rested his forehead against the surprisingly sturdy wall and caught his breath.

“Over already?”, she asked, sounding annoyed. She was wiggling his dick around, but he was utterly exhausted. She scoffed, some ruffling could be heard, followed by the door to her stall opening. Footsteps walked towards the exit. She stopped, presumably in front of the mirror to fix her make-up, and left, eventually. In the meantime, Sean had stared at his cock. It looked a little red and was covered in dark smudges.

He felt content. It wasn’t how he had pictured his first time, but it had been appealing in its own way. He didn’t regret it. He got up and stepped out of the stall once his orgasm induced euphoria died down a little. He thought about just sitting down at the bar and getting drunk until Laura picked him up again.

Just as he was washing his hands, the door to the restroom opened. A tall woman with long pink hair walked in. Her big boobs were barely contained by a white tanktop that showed off her toned stomach. A pair of tiny denim shorts hugged her curvaceous hips, and her long, toned legs were made even longer by red high heels.

“Hey there”, she said, leaning in from behind and gently caressing his arms. Her voice sounded sultry in his ears. “I didn’t expect to run into someone right away. I came here looking for some fun, if you know what I mean”, she murmured, reaching between his legs. “Wanna play with me, cutie?”.

Sean shuddered. She was gorgeous and seemed much nicer than the crazy bitch he had just finished fucking.  
“I-I just finished… h-having fun with someone else. I don’t think I’m up for it, even though I w-want to”, he stammered, looking into her eyes in the mirror. She sighed and stepped away.  
“Aww, what a bummer. Well, maybe next time”, she said with a wink.  
_Hopefully_ , Sean thought, watching her walk into the stall in the middle. Her hair blocked her rear from view, but Sean was certain that it, too, was gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sean is getting it on in the bathroom, Laura is having some fun of her own

Laura was the center of attention on the dance floor. She had come dressed for the occasion. A small green shirt just barely managed to cover her boobs and left her toned stomach exposed. Her hips were clad in the tiniest denim shorts she owned. They couldn’t even cover up the entirety of her bubble butt, and the straps of the black thong she wore underneath were plainly visible.

She was hot, she knew she was hot, and she saw no reason to keep that fact a secret. Men constantly tried to approach her, either by offering her drinks or by showing off their moves. Free drinks were always appreciated, and through the throng of men she saw other women giving her dirty looks.  
_Eat your hearts out, girls_ , she thought, turned her bodacious ass their way and gave it a slap. The men around her clearly got turned on while the jealous women chugged their drinks in anger.

It made Laura laugh. She was a queen, the dance floor was her kingdom, and the men around her were her subjects; and the subjects liked their queen very much. Sometimes too much. People were trying to cup a feel constantly. It was par for the course, and Laura liked that, mostly. If she thought a guy was cute she gladly let him fondle her boobs for a while or grind the bulge in his pants against her ass, but if some creep tried to get some action, he’d get zapped.

Laura only took breaks from dancing if someone bought her a drink. After two hours, beads of sweat were rolling down her gorgeous back, her supple thighs and toned stomach, but that didn’t take away from her sex appeal. If anything, it added to it.

The bass rocking her to her core, the alcohol, the constant touching, it all served to make Laura feel really horny. She was thinking about which guy, or which handful of guys, she wanted to take home tonight when a new challenger appeared.

It was a tall, dignified looking man. His hair was gray, he wore harem pants and a tiny vest over his broad chest. Laura might’ve been interested, if he had been thirty years younger.  
“Sorry, pal. I don’t go for seniors”, she shouted over the music. Some of her other admirers smirked at the immediate shutdown. However, the old man didn’t seem bothered. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
“My master would like for you to join him in his VIP lounge”. That piqued Laura’s interest, if only because she had never been invited into a VIP lounge before.  
“Lead the way, big guy”, she said, and followed him, leaving behind a dozen men, longingly staring at that beautiful booty.

The man led her to the second floor. He opened an inconspicuous door and motioned for her to step inside. Laura did so, and he closed the door behind her, staying outside.

The first thing she noticed about the room was the gigantic window overlooking the dance floor. The music was still audible, though severely muted. The lounge housed plenty of couches and a bar. She reckoned that a couple dozen people could’ve fit in there, but tonight a single man seemed to have reserved it all for himself.

He sat on a couch close to the window. He wore white harem pants, a black sweater and a golden necklace. On a small table in front of him stood a number of bottles. Some were soft drinks, some were liquor. He looked at Laura over his shoulder and grinned.  
“There you are! Welcome! Come, sit with me”, he said, beckoning her. “My name is Rashid”.  
Laura approached him slowly. His eyes rested on her swaying hips, which showed that he had good taste. Upon closer inspection she noticed that he wore a full beard with a pointy goatee. The goatee was funny, but she liked bearded men.

She sat down right next to Rashid and made a show of crossing her legs. Sweat made them glisten a bit In the unsteady light.  
“I’m Laura. Thanks for inviting me”, she said. Her voice was low and sultry. She was in the mood, and she thought Rashid was handsome. If he played his cards right, she’d show him one hell of a good time.  
“Thank you for coming! Care for a drink?”, he offered. She nodded and leaned forward to mix her own drink. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw that the move had the desired effect. Rashid had leaned back a little and checked out her ass. It’s perfect shape was on full display, just like her thong. She turned back to the alcohol, but caught a glimpse of the outline of something long in his pants. She licked her lips as she finished pouring her drink.

They chatted for a while. Rashid complimented her good looks and dance moves. She took it as an invitation to give a little demonstration. She got up and started rocking her body to the muffled beat. Rashid watched her with hungry eyes. Her firm breasts bounced and her hips moved seductively.

She peeked at his pants and liked what she saw. As she shook her ass for his entertainment, he pitched a tent that promised a lot of entertainment for her. Eventually, she sat back down and fanned her face with her hand.  
“Awfully hot in here, isn’t it?”, she asked. Rashid watched a droplet of sweat tickling across her collarbone and into her cleavage.  
“Yeah. Maybe losing some of those pesky clothes might help”, he said, grinning.  
“But who should lose them first?”, Laura asked innocently.

For a moment they grinned at each other quietly. Both of them wanted it and they knew it.  
“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine”, Rashid said. Laura’s top was flung across the room in a heartbeat. Her boobs were lovely handfuls of soft flesh. He reached out immediately to cup a feel. Laura bit her lips when he squeezed them. Her nipples were hard, and Rashid made sure to pinch them a little before pulling his hands away.

“Your turn”, she said, biting her lip. Rashid obliged and pulled his pants down. Laura sighed softly when she saw his dick. It was long, hard and rested on his thigh. Without asking, she grabbed it and propped it up.  
“This is going to be fun”, she chuckled before lowering he head and taking it into her mouth.

She was so quick about it that Rashid whimpered in surprise, but he quickly gathered himself. He watched Laura bobbing her head along his shaft for a moment, marveling at the erotic way she moved. She used her lips, cheeks and tongue to polish his glans. One of his hands wandered to her head and pushed her down a little. He sighed when she readily accepted him into her throat. Then he directed his attention to her ass. Her knees were resting on the couch and her butt was high in the air. It looked beautifully round in her tight shorts. He reached for her thong, hooked a finger into one of the strings and pulled. Laura moaned and giggled with his dick in her mouth. She liked it, but that was the only way to let him know. After all, there was a nice dick to suck.

They continued like that for a few minutes. Laura was getting progressively more turned on from Rashids’s teasing. Occasionally, she released his cock from her mouth and ran her tongue up and down its length. She even took some time to suck his nuts while jerking him off hard and fast. He groaned and his cock throbbed in her hand.

Laura liked cum, but it wasn’t time for him to pop yet. They had barely even gotten started, after all. She got up and stepped in front of Rashid. She turned around, stuck out her perfect ass and slowly pulled down her shorts. His hands immediately grabbed her buns and squeezed them.

Her butt cheeks were firm and round, and Rashid didn’t mind at all when Laura grabbed his head and pushed her butt into his face. Then she wiggled her hips. Rashid felt soft warmness on his face and a distinct dampness on his nose. Laura moaned softly while she did that. He inhaled deeply. The smell of her honey was strong and exciting.

He pulled his head away and held his dick steady.  
“Take a seat”, he said, and Laura didn’t hesitate for a second. She pulled her thong aside and slowly impaled her self on his dick.  
“Mmmmh, yeah. That hits the spot”, she giggled. Once she had taken it all and pushed her hips firmly into his for good measure, she placed her feet on his knees and started bouncing.

Both of them began to moan. Laura moved to the beat of the music, and Rashid started moving his hips along with hers. He put one of her arms around his shoulder, giving him access to her bouncing tits. One of her nipples disappeared in his mouth and was subjected to hard sucking and wild licking. Laura squealed happily and started rubbing her clit for even more pleasure.

Even though she thought he had been close before, she was the one to cum first. While Rashid kept thrusting passionately, Laura’s movements grew erratic and came to a hold when her climax hit. A long whine escaped her as fireworks went of in her head. She saw stars and her hole body trembled from the orgasm.

Before she was even done, Rashid pushed her off. He was getting close, but he didn’t want to cum without watching her ass bounce for him. He pushed Laura onto all fours, pulled her thong aside and shoved his cock back into her wet snatch.  
“Ah, fuck!”, Laura moaned. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She liked a man that took charge. Rashid grinned, grabbed her by the waist and started fucking her hard and fast.

Laura was still sensitive, and the onslaught was too much. She rested her head on the couch and simply took what Rashid had to dish out. He pummeled her dripping cunt for a few minutes before she felt him twitch inside her. She didn’t tell him to pull out. She didn’t care where he came. The fun was seeing where he wanted to cum.

“Oh, here it comes!”, he gasped, pulled out and aimed at Laura’s booty. Thick ropes of cum splattered against the firm flesh. Laura wiggled her ass to make an even bigger mess. Her whole ass got covered in jizz. A stray shot even landed on her back. After he had finished, Rashid put his dick between her butt cheeks, slick with cum, and rubbed himself against them.

“So, wanna come back to my place? I’m staying in a penthouse with a pool”, he asked breathlessly. Laura liked his enthusiasm. The night was still young, after all.  
“You bet”, she murmured and smiled lasciviously. “Although...”  
“What’s up?”  
“I dragged my little brother along today, and I probably shouldn’t leave him alone here or he won’t be able to get home tonight”, she said.  
“He can tag along with a girl if he wants to...”, Rashid said magnanimously, but was cut of by Laura’s laughter.  
“Sean? With a girl? I think it will do if we just fish him out of the crowd and drop him off at our place on the way”


End file.
